In a compact electronic apparatus such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or a mobile phone, a battery pack like a lithium-ion secondary battery is mounted in a detachable state. Some battery packs are known to include control terminals for communication and temperature detection terminals for temperature detection, in addition to positive terminals and negative terminals. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a battery pack including, on the front thereof, a terminal unit in which a control terminal, a negative terminal, a temperature detection terminal, and a positive terminal are arranged in the stated order in a width direction thereof.
On the other hand, generally, a battery pack is prepared for each model of electronic apparatuses, and the arrangement of contacts connected to the terminals of the battery pack is different among each model of electronic apparatuses. Therefore, in an electronic apparatus to which a battery pack including a temperature detection terminal and a control terminal in addition to a positive terminal and a negative terminal is mounted, the arrangement of contacts to be connected to those terminals is determined so as to correspond to the arrangement of those terminals of the battery pack.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-176486